the New King of Han
by Icebend28
Summary: the story of the new ruler of Han
1. Chapter 1: A Day Different From The Rest

Disclaimer I do not own the 12 kingdoms, Fuyumi Ono does.

"_The Kingdom of Han had recently lost its King and the whole land was in turmoil as is all kingdoms without its anchor. The former King lost the way when he lost the will to fight his weakness and went mad. He started to banish the people who were in his view, ugly and it got worse the past last few years to the point he was executing his citizens. Then his Kirin, Hanrin fell ill to the sitsudou and King Han made the decision to climb Hohzan and relinquish his title and thus Hanrin was freed from the vain King and saved from sitsudou. She and the Vain King had ruled for a little over 300 years and now it was up to Hanrin to find her new master. But to do that she would_ _have to travel all the way to Wa. This is their story."_

Chapter One: A Day Different From The Rest

_My life SUCKS!_ Thought a girl with brownish black hair who's name is Nicole. She had just left her house to get away from her parents who were fighting again. Their favorite subjects to fight over were the affair, jobs, money, me, moving to Japan again, and me. This time it was about her, their voices got so loud that she couldn't cover it with her favorite tunes but it didn't work. So she headed out to her favorite hangout, the swing in the local park. She liked the local park because it was quite and people rarely visited it so she was free to listen to her music without getting interrupted or so she thought.

She sat on her favorite swing, it had a yellow seat. _Yellow is such a happy color_, thought Nicole and she sighed, it used to be her Mother's favorite color back in the good old days. She popped in headphone and selected the track _Kind & Generous_ by Natalie Merchant on her Creative Zen, and started to listen. When she finished listening to the first verse she started to swing. Higher and higher she got until she felt as if she was in the sky, she then closed her eyes and suddenly she was in her favorite day dream. When the track finished she opened her eyes and stopped pumping her legs to slow her swing so she could change the track and stay balanced enough not fall off the moving swing. She changed the track to _Chijou No Seiza_. Just as she began to pump her legs again a sudden wind blew from behind her, it smelled of sea brine, which stopped her from pumping. _Why does the air smell like I am near the ocean but I am actually an hour's car drive from the nearest salt water body_, she thought. So she twisted in her swing as she looked behind her.

#Change of view

A beautiful but strangely dressed woman (like she from came from ancient China) with hair of gold standing behind the next swing. She had kind features but her blues eyes contained a hint of fun like she enjoyed playing jokes. Right now the woman's eyes were scrutinizing her, then the expression changed to a look that would you have said the woman figured out something. So I turned my Creative Zen off, stopped the swing, and walked towards.

She then knelt and bowed deeply and said, "At last I have finally found you," This stopped me in my tracks and I stared at her.

I suddenly found it hard to talk but I finally squeaked out, "Who are you? What do you want? Why?"

She said with a voice that was very joyful, "I am Hanrin, the Taiho of Han." _Well, she answered one of my questions. _

Then Hanrin stood up, walked over to me and then prostrated her self on the ground near me and grabbed my feet. "By the Mandate of Heaven, I swear to always to obey, never to abandon; I swear my loyalty with this oath. Do you accept my promise?"

_So she swearing her friendship, if I accept I will have a new friend even if she is a bit strange, but since I lack friends in my new country I will accept who wants to be my friend because I am lonely. If I don't accept she will be offended, and I don't want to do that._ That decided me, "I accept."

I watched as Hanrin lifted my right foot to her forehead and I felt something rushing through my veins, temporary freezing my insides until I my sight darken for a minute. I blinked and it was over. I watched Hanrin stand up. "What happened?" I asked.

"You died and became immortal"

"Huh?"

"Kagezan, the sword." Hanrin ordered and a hand pushed a sword into the air and Hanrin accepted it, it reminded me of a painting I saw where the lady of the lake accepted the sword back from Arthur. "This is yours."

I took the sword and said the only thing I could think of in a situation like this, "Thank you but I don't know how to use a sword. This is for you." I handed her a ring made of glass I got from pike place market in Seattle, off my finger.

Hanrin blushed and took the ring and placed it on one of her fingers. "Thank you. As for the fact that you can't use a sword I can change that fact. In fact I will lend you my Hinman, Sofu." A purple jellyfish blob with a face appeared from her shadow and bound my arms together and it entered my body. "Sofu has attached. He is also there for you protection. This is an azure jewel it has the abilities to heal you and ward off fatigue." She clasped the necklace with a blue jewel around my neck, while I was still numb with shock.

_**AN: What will happen now? Review. No flames. The more reviews I get the faster I update.**_


	2. Chapter Two: In danger we Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own the twelve kingdoms, fuyumi ONO does.

_**Author's Note: Sofu means grandfather in Japanese. Ame Means Rain and Kage means Shadow.**_

"_The Kingdom of Han had recently lost its King and the whole land was in turmoil as is all kingdoms without its anchor. The former King lost the way when he lost the will to fight his weakness and went mad. He started to banish the people who were in his view, ugly and it got worse the past last few years to the point he was executing his citizens. Then his Kirin, Hanrin fell ill to the sitsudou and King Han made the decision to climb Hohzan and relinquish his title and thus Hanrin was freed from the vain King and saved from sitsudou. She and the Vain King had ruled for a little over 300 years and now it was up to Hanrin to find her new master. But to do that she would_ _have to travel all the way to Wa. This is their story."_ -The golden jewel book of Han

Chapter Two: Into Danger We Fly

"I am sorry Hanrin, I have to go home. My parents will be worrying about what happened to me. By the way my name is Hikari but I prefer to be called Kari." I told Hanrin and a worried look appeared on her face at the part where I said I had to go home.

"Your name means light. It is very suitable. Regretfully I can not allow you to go home, you must come with me. We must fly back to our world. There are a lot of people who need you."

It was at that moment I got myself into something big, I hardened the grip I had on the sword and looked to the ground. "Then can we stop by to say goodbye and pick a few things?"

"You have 10 minutes once we get there because we have little time before our enemies catch up with us."

"Our enemies?"

"I am sorry I can not explain all right now. You must trust me right now, I will explain all later."

With that our discussion ended, so we ran to my house, well, I ran, Hanrin on the other hand, speed walked. Apparently she was too dignified to run, like I did. She reminded me of what I thought a noble woman should look like. When we reached the house my parents were still arguing behind the locked living room doors. "This way." I said as I walked up the stairs. Hanrin followed right at my heal and each time my parents voice got to loud she would wince. "I guess I won't be able to say goodbye to them. I thought their fight would be over by now. Here's my room. Wait in here for a second okay? Oh! And could you hold this too?"

Hanrin nodded her ascent and took the sword while I ran to the office to grab my school bag and my passport. I then ran back to my room and emptied the contents on to my bed while Hanrin sat in a nearby chair watching me. I went to my book shelves and grabbed a few of my favorite books then packed them and my passport in my bag. Then I went to my bathroom and grabbed my first aid kit and packed it too because I can be a klutz at times and I doubted what she said about the azure jewel . Next 

into my bag went my chocolate stash, some warm clothes, and drawing supplies. That was when I heard a two voices one in my head and another from Hanrin's feet. "Taiho, The enemy approaches."

"We must leave now, we have lost too much of our lead." Hanrin grabbed my hand and I said, "Give me a second I need to say good bye and grab my coat from behind you."

Hanrin handed my coat still keeping a hold on my arm. "You will have to release me if I am to put my jacket and backpack on." I stated and she let go. I slipped my jacket and the pack on and she handed me the sword and reinstated her hold on me and began dragging me down the steps and towards the front door. "Wait, I have to say goodbye!" I shouted.

"We have no time for that. We must hurry or your parents too will be endangered."

"Huh?"

"Kage! Ame! Come!" Hanrin said and to beasts leaped from her shadow and bowed low. One was a huge 3 tailed, wolf like monster; the other was like an oversized wolf. "Kage, you will take Kari and Ame you will be my ride." The three tailed demon walked over to and knelt Hanrin got on Ame. I found I was very nervous about getting on, but the monster surprised me by saying with a chuckle, "It is all right. I won't bite." So I got on and Kage leaped into to the air with Ame and Hanrin. "Wow! You can fly Kage!"

At that Kage roared with laughter. "Who ever said shadows can't laugh hasn't met you. By the way your fur is so soft! I can't stop-" At that moment I was suffered from vertigo and I shut my eyes and mouth and clenched my teeth to stop myself from getting even more dizzy. So I waited for that moment of vertigo to pass and I open my eyes and unclenched my teeth. It was as we reached the ocean I heard an eerie cry coming from behind us. I looked over my shoulder and saw three, flying, chicken-like bird with a blade coming from their tails.

"Those are Kingen! Be careful, and try not to get stung by their tail blade they are poisonous." Said Hanrin, as I felt some slimy sensation creep in my skin taking control over my body, so I tense up. And then I hear that voice again, _relax, I will keep you safe, just don't close your eyes._ I look down and I have the sword half-drawn in my hand ready to go. Kage stops in mid flight and spins around to face the Kingen, and I completely draw my sword. With a speedy leap, Kage goes for the nearest Kingen and Sofu using my body slices it in half and he does it again with Kingen number two. The sight of the blood and gore on the sword made me want to vomit. With a flick of the sword Sofu had the blood and gore fly off the sword, and then we face the last Kingen which he slew with a single upward slice. _Kingen are dangerous but stupid._ Sofu said.

"Whatever gramps, I just hope that we don't have to kill anything again."

_Don't call me gramps, or old man. It is demeaning._

"Well, Grandpa that's what you're name means."

"Is there anything wrong? Are you hurt?" Asked Hanrin flying over to us, a sleeve over her nose_._

"No to both of your questions, I was just talking to myself. Why did you fly away, when we faced off against the Kingen?"

"I have an allergy to blood." She said primly, but I sense there is more too it. "We now have to get over there."

"A Shoku so close to the shore?" Asked the beast Hanrin was riding on.

"We have no choice. We will fly separately." Responded Hanrin and her forehead began to glow and a swirling vortex formed in the ocean. "Kage take her in first. I will follow behind, head to Kei. Wait for me to tell her, so don't tell her anything like that the same goes for you, Sofu. "

With that Kage leaped in to that vortex. When we enter the vortex I fainted and woke up on a shore on which I have never walked and I was alone for all except Sofu. So I sat up and sheathed my sword but before I saw my reflection on the sword. So I unsheathed and looked again. My hair had changed from a black to a brown and my eyes from a black to a blue. And even my skin color had lightened slightly. "What's happening to me? I don't even recognize myself! Kage! Hanrin! Where are you? Where am I?" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: Capture and Release

Disclaimer: I do not own 12 kingdoms, fuyumi ono does.

AN: Nicole is hikari's real name but hikari is what she prefers to be called and kotori is her last name.

"_The Kingdom of Han had recently lost its King and the whole land was in turmoil as is all kingdoms without its anchor. The former King lost the way when he lost the will to fight his weakness and went mad. He started to banish the people who were in his view, ugly and it got worse the past last few years to the point he was executing his citizens. Then his Kirin, Hanrin fell ill to the sitsudou and King Han made the decision to climb Hohzan and relinquish his title and thus Hanrin was freed from the vain King and saved from sitsudou. She and the Vain King had ruled for a little over 300 years and now it was up to Hanrin to find her new master. But to do that she would_ _have to travel all the way to Wa. This is their story."_ -The golden jewel book of Han

Chapter Three: Capture and Release

In the Kingdom of Kei, four people sit in a room waiting impatiently. One had ruby red hair and emerald eye's, her name is Yoko or Sekishi, the Empress of Kei. The man who sat behind her with ice blue eyes, was her Kirin Keiki, his normally stoic face, now shows extreme worry. Next to Keiki sitting on a table is a golden haired Kirin, by the name of Enki. Sitting across from yoko is a man by the name of shoryu, the king of En.

Yoko breaks the long silence, "When Hanrin told us she was going to find a king in Japan, she requested us to me her here today at noon, and still she hasn't come with her king. She told us that if she was late, we were to assume that something has happened. So what should we do now?"

Shoryu replies with a voice that was edged with unease, "Rokuta, would you send some shirei to look for them?"

"No I will look for nee-san (?), with them. Keiki, will you help me out?"

"If Her Majesty permits." Said Keiki with his stoic mask back on.

"Of course, as long as you keep me updated once in a while." Replied Yoko with a nod.

****************************************************************************

Of all things that happened so far in her life this was the least expected. Ryuuki had his shirei attack her and her master, and then they were separated but at least, Hikari hadn't been captured. Ryuuki did this apparently on his master's orders, but he also sealed her horn. This method of sealing is unusual. The seal is a necklace like head piece that goes her horn and forces her to keep her human form but seals all her abilities including her ability to speak. Her hands were tied to a tree.

Ryuuki is a curly blonde haired kirin, and as he walks over to her she turns her face towards the setting sun. "Forgive me Hanrin, but my master order me to do this." He said as he turned her face toward him.

_Taiho, two others approach us. _Said a voice from the ground near Ryuuki's feet.

"Who are they?" demands Ryuuki.

_Taiho, they-_, but the sirei was interrupted by two long haired figures approach.

"What the hell are you doing to Hanrin?" Shouted the golden haired, Enki.

"That's none of your concern, do not interfere." Ryuuki stated.

"I am sorry I cannot comply my Mistress ordered me to recue Hanrin and bring her to mistress, at any cost." Said Keiki.

*Scene Break*

Looking at the shore for what feels like the millionth time, I notice a dark shape closer to the ocean. As I near the object it turns out to be unconscious person from my school. He is the most popular person at the school, not only that, he is smart and athletic.

"Wake up, Kuran-san!" I yelled as I shook him hard.

His eyes open, then blinks and he says, "What happened, Kotori-chan?"

"You remembered me? Call me Hikari, as to what happened, we were swept up in a storm and I don't know where we are, but we must find someone and ask."

"Alright." Kuran pauses while I help him to his feet. Kuran continues, "Which direction should we head?"

"We should probably head north east and stop in that village at that far cliff over there or the first village we find.' I responded and grab his hand, dragging him behind.


End file.
